Winter Rendevouz
by kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg kink's "found (or traded for) objects" weekend for the prompt Laura/Lee, Laura's lingerie. Lee meets Laura in the grounded communications Raptor on New Caprica for some winter sexy-times.


Lee opens the door to the communications Raptor and enters, quickly closing the door behind him, trying to preserve what little warmth remains inside. Laura is already there, lounging on the co-pilot seat, looking cozy in an unattractive, but most likely warm sweater, leggings, and a pair of combat boots.

"A gift from your father," Laura says, noticing Lee's eyes on her footwear.

"I see," Lee murmurs, "You know, this might not be the best meeting place. It's frigid outside and barely warmer in here," he says.

"I agree, but you can't come to my tent or the school tent - it's too obvious," Laura replies, "We'll just have to warm each other up," she suggests, with a sultry smile.

"You always did have the best ideas," Lee responds, as he shrugs out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor behind him.

Pulling Laura out of the seat, he runs his hands through her hair before slanting his mouth over hers. He kisses her hungrily, tongue sliding against hers as his hands hold her close. She allows him to lead, only pulling back to pull his lower lip between her teeth and nip lightly.

Lee could kiss Laura for hours, he thinks, but hours they do not have, so he moves on, placing warm, open-mouth kisses along her jaw, gently sucking on the spot below her ear that always makes her tremble with desire.

When he feels her knees weakening, he maneuvers into the co-pilot seat, forcing Laura to straddle him. She captures his lips in a searing kiss, then kisses down his neck, nibbling and sucking at his pulse point, before pulling back..

"I have a surprise for you," she says, pulling her sweater up and off, exposing a bra she'd traded for with Lee in mind.

Lee groans, taking in the emerald satin and lace encasing her creamy, white breasts.

"You're going to kill me, woman," he mutters, to Laura's laughter.

"Is it a matching set?"

"I guess you'll have to find out," she replies with a smirk.

When his hands immediately go to the top of her leggings, she laughs again.

"Impatient, are we," she asks, but stands to remove her boots and leggings anyway.

Lee sits, enraptured, at the sight of Laura in her lingerie, the scrap of fabric masquerading as panties, her legs looking a mile long.

Laura smiles brightly at his extremely positive reaction to her surprise, then indicates he should undress as well, giving a lusty leer as his erection bobs free of his underwear.

Lee's barely reseated before Laura is on her knees before him, tongue running around the head of his erection before she takes it in her mouth. She applies gentle suction before taking him in as far as she can. Lee's hands tangle in her hair as her head moves up and down, followed by a hand, stroking up and down his base.

She continues until he taps her shoulder, indicating his imminent release, then stands up, pushes the crotch of her panties to the side, and sinks down on his erection. It is all Lee can do not to come immediately when Laura's tight, wet heat surrounds him, so he holds her hips tightly until he feels more in control of himself.

He kisses her sloppily before encouraging her to move with an upwards thrust of his hips. Laura sets a quick pace, that Lee matches, as his hands come up to grasp her breasts. He paws them roughly, garnering a ragged moan from Laura, before latching his lips around one of her hardened nipples, peeking through the lace of her bra. As he sucks, the speed of Laura's thrusts and volume of her moans increase, so he slides his hand between their bodies, fingering her clit with each down stroke. With a final cry of his name, she climaxes, shuddering above him as her inner walls clamp down and pulse around him. With a few final thrusts, Lee's there, spilling inside her with a low groan.

Panting and sweaty, they cling together, with Laura resting her head in the crook of Lee's neck. She places a few kisses there, tasting the salt on his skin, then pulls back to look at him.

"I guess I should invest in more lingerie," she says with a languid smile.

"It's not necessary," Lee replies, "but it does look good on you."


End file.
